The Rich and Poor
by Springtime Serenity
Summary: Three rich girls decide to go out to the mall and shop. But when they reach the mall, they find three ordinary, handsome boys, about their age. They meet them, but find out they are poor, and can only afford so little. The girls want to help them out. Sooner or later they find out they have fallen for them, until they find out who they really are.
1. Chapter 1

- I do not own the PPGs or RRBs. I only own the story.

* * *

><p>She walked around the large glittering pool. The water was clear, but it looked like the finest blue you could find on fabric. Her smooth flats tapped the stone floor. Flowers spread on the fresh green grass, which sparkled in the summer sunlight. The morning was warm, and the sun had risen an hour ago.<p>

She sighed and twirled a strand of her long hair which reached to her back. She was lonely.

Yes, she had her sisters, who were very dear to her, but their father... He died in a terrible accident. The girls were left in their mansion without a father. Sure, they were rich and wealthy, but that didn't matter much to them right now.

The thought of their father saddened them. The only people that were left in the mansion were her sisters and herself, along with their maids and butlers. They were of help sometimes, but still...

She walked back up to the front of the door and entered with another sigh escaping her pink glossed lips. The shadow of the small roof above her darkened her feelings. The sisters had been sad ever since.

She stepped into the large mansion she and her sisters owned. The floor was shiny, and the sunlight from outside shone from the glass windows, making it shinier. She decided she'd go to her room, and maybe check if her sisters were awake.

She stepped on each of the stairs, and ended up to the top. She walked over to the left of the corridor, then found her way to her sister's bedroom door. It was a light, pale baby blue. She knocked on it.

A voice sounded from inside. "Who is it?" it said softly. The girl outside spoke. "It's me." she said, her voice soft as well. She tugged at her pink sleeve of her elegant nightgown.

The door opened without a creak, only with a sound of the knob. There stood one of her sisters.

She had blonde hair, tied in pigtails with ribbons, the ends of the strands of hair curly. Her baby blue eyes would always shine with kindness. But today, she noticed her sister's eyes were saddened and filled a speck of darkness. She spoke to the orange-y-red head softly.

"Oh, good morning, Blossom." she said. It sounded like she didn't want to talk much. Blossom responded with a nod. "Good morning, Bubbles." she said, her pink eyes staring at her.

The two were quiet for a moment, until Blossom spoke again, a little uneasy. "Breakfast will be ready shortly." she said, not even knowing if it was true. Her sister nodded. Blossom turned away before Bubbles spoke again.

"You should wake up Buttercup." she said. Her voice sounded serious and almost hard. And hurt.

The pink eyed girl nodded before heading to the next door, thought floating in her head. It was lime green. She knocked, while fixing her hair. It was in her usual high ponytail tied with a pink bow.

The door opened suddenly. Blossom looked inside to find her other sister.

Her hair was jet black, neatly cut to about a shoulder length bob. Her bangs didn't match Blossom's own. The black bangs were swiped to the side, while Blossom's were just hanging in front of her forehead. Her eyes were a saddened, piercing lime green, staring into Blossom's.

The girl yawned. "Hi Blossom." she said. "Hi Buttercup." Blossom said. Another short silence came before them.

"Breakfast will be ready soon." The black haired girl nodded. "Okay. See you down there." she said. Her voice wasn't rough and annoyed this time. It sounded more... caring. Her eyes were filled with sadness though.

The girl closed the door and Blossom headed down the stairs. Another sigh slipped out. She knew her sisters were sad. Even she.

She wanted to help so bad, but she couldn't bring their father back to life. The accident was unforgettable. They heard the car smashed into another car. It was caused of drunk driving. But their father was not the one who was drunk. It was the man in the car which crashed into his.

She hated that fact. She hated that man. Whoever he was.

She reached the dining room. A maid, who they called Callie, was there, spreading plates with food in them.

French toast, some sunny-side up eggs, and a mug of juice. She smiled at Blossom. "Good morning, Blossom." she said sweetly. She was about their age, which was seventeen, but looked a little older than Blossom. Twenty, maybe?

"Good morning. I'm glad you're preparing breakfast." Blossom said with a smile. Callie nodded before asking, "Are your sisters awake?" Blossom nodded.

She sat at the table, watching Callie leave. Her sisters came down after a few minutes. Bubbles was skipping, like usually, her blonde pigtails bouncing. Buttercup just sat down.

They were quiet when they were eating breakfast. Bubbles seemed to grow annoyed by it, so she spoke.

"Do you want to go somewhere today...?" she asked. Blossom heard Buttercup groan.

"Where?" she asked, drinking her apple juice. Bubbles shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we could go shopping?" she suggested.

Blossom thought for a bit and nodded. "Why not? Maybe I can pick up some new books." she said.

Maybe they could chill. Forget about what had happened and just relax. To calm down, to not spread into tears as they slept. To not weep, to not cry, to not panic. To have a rest from that day. To just think about a happy future and not the unforgettable past.

Buttercup sighed. "Okay, sure. But I'll probably go look for some sporting gear." she said.

"Okay then! We can head to the mall later at lunch!" Bubbles said excitedly. Did she already forget what had happened?

They all nodded and began to finish up their breakfast. Soon they were all finished and headed up the stairs into their own rooms.

* * *

><p>Blossom started brushing her long red hair. She fixed up the pink bow. She wore her light pink blouse, which had ruffles on the sleeves, and it had black polka dots scattered on it. The collar was decorated with white pearly balls. Her shorts were baby blue with a floral rose pattern on it. She decided to top her outfit off with ankle boots.<p>

Blossom sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. Her outfit satisfied her and she headed out. She walked down the stairs and waited beside the pool.

Bubbles walked out the door, looking at Blossom. She wore a white sleeveless blouse, her collar folded. Her skirt was baby blue, matching her eyes. Her shoes were black flats, only having the slightest heel. A polka dotted headband was placed on her forehead, along with her blonde pigtails.

She smiled at her blue eyed sibling. Bubbles smiled back. "Okay! Two down, one to go!" she said happily.

"I'm right here, jeez." a voice said. It was obviously Buttercup's. We turned to see her wearing her denim jacket with sweatshirt sleeves, under it was a light green top. Her jeans were black, and she wore some rad lime green boy shoes.

Bubbles and Blossom gave her a smile. "Alright, let's go!" Bubbles said. She was eager to go shopping.

Blossom and Buttercup trailed after her as they both got into the car. They had their butler, Nick, to drive them to the mall. Bubbles spoke again, sounding more eager.

"Okay, we're ready!" she said to him. Blossom and Buttercup hurried on and buckled themselves up.

Nick nodded and drove, while the three girls chatted on their way to the mall.

* * *

><p>Bubbles stepped out of the vehicle. The summer sun hit her smiling face. The weather there was perfect; sunny, clear sky, warm breeze, just how she liked the summer. She let out a calm sigh, letting the warm sunlight wrap around her. Her sisters exited the car afterwards. They too, seemed to like the nice day.<p>

Bubbles looked over at Blossom, who was thanking Nick. "Thank you, Nick. We'll be right back after we all do some shopping." the polite red-head said to the man.

Bubbles saw Nick nod, and off the three girls went, into the mall.

The place was pretty packed. Bubbles guessed most people shopping were probably on vacation, there in Downtown Townsville.

Shopping bags were being held by most of the people. She spotted a beauty shop, where women were sniffing the perfume samples. Half of her wanted to check it out, but the other half held her back from walking over.

_"You have enough perfume." _her own voice rang in her head. She shrugged the thought off, and caught up with her sisters. When she did, Blossom was talking.

"Where are you guys gonna shop?" she asked.

Bubbles thought for a moment. Maybe she could head off to the art shop. New pastels would be nice. Paint too.

Before she could speak, Buttercup spoke in her tomboyish voice. "I'll probably go to a video games shop." she said.

Bubbles rolled her eyes. Buttercup wasn't like her two sisters, who liked more 'girly' things. Instead, she spent her money for video games and new movies.

Buttercup saw her blue dressed sister and shot back a glare. "Hey. You like your things, I like mine." she said roughly. "I'll be heading on my way."

Their green-eyed walked away grumpily. Blossom looked at Bubbles strangely. A glint or worry struck her eyes. "Okay then."

Bubbles sighed, tugging her bag strap up to her shoulder. "Never mind that." she said, waving her hand at Blossom casually, sensing her worry. "I'm going to head to an arts and craft store. Text me when your done shopping?" she asked.

The bright blue-eyed girl saw her sister nod. "Okay. I'll be in the book store." she said, heading her way. "See you later!"

Bubbles waved and walked her way to the art shop.

When she got there, there were tons and TONS of art supplies. They must've restocked or something.

Bubbles entered in. She picked up a basket to put her stuff in.

Not much people were in the small shop inside the mall. People there were just browsing around the art supplies.

She walked over to a section where the pastels were in, her basket hanging in her arms. She needed more. She had finished her last ones the week before, and hadn't shopped for new ones.

Bubbles picked up a large packet of pastels. They looked quite new, so why not by them?

She looked at the packet of pastels admiringly. There were an assortment of different colours, all of the rainbow.

She smiled and placed the packet of pastels in her basket. Then she headed over to a section where the paint was being held.

They had a lot of paint. It was hard to choose which paint to buy. She picked up a pack of nine different coloured paints, which were tubed. She placed the item in her bag.

_"Maybe I should check the whole store before paying. Maybe there is something I might want." _she thought to herself.

Bubbles walked around the small shop. She was surprised it was small; the inventory was packing the whole store! From paint, pastels, canvases, boxes you could decorate, everything you could use for art was there!

She spotted a sketchbook. She took it and flipped the pages in it. The paper wasn't like ordinary sheets. They were rougher, and better for pastels.

She put it in her basket, smiling.

Satisfied by what she was going to buy, Bubbles began to walk to the cashier, but she, who wasn't looking where she was going, bumped into someone.

"Oof!"

She closed her eyes when she hit the person, too embarrassed to see who it was. She surprisingly fell to the floor, dropping her basket and the things in it. Surprisingly, she didn't hear people rushing to help her up. Oh yeah. Not much people were in here.

Bubbles opened her eyes, rubbing her head. "Ow." She said to herself. She looked around her, on the floor. Her things were on the floor, and so was she. She sprawled herself on the smooth floor and gathered her things.

"Oh gosh, I'm _so_ sorry!" she started. She was worried she'd be scolded at. _"Clumsy, clumsy, clumsy! Ugh, Bubbles!" _she blamed herself. "I wasn't looking where I was going, I was caught up in my thoughts, and, and..." she trailed off her stammering, having no more excuses.

But to her surprise, whoever she bumped into laughed.

"Hey, it's no worry. It's not like a car accident or something."

Bubbles looked up to see the face of the person she had bumped into. It was a boy, about her age. He had blond hair, which was short and brushed to both sides of his head, which made him look cute. His eyes were a dark blue, and his smile was nicely fit onto his face.

He wore a plain blue t-shirt, outlined dark blue. He wore jeans which fitted his legs perfectly. His shoes reminded her of Buttercup's boyish shoes, except this boy's was blue.

She blushed. He was not bad looking at all.

When the boy saw her blushing he only laughed again. "I told you, it's no problem." he said. His voice sounded nice.

Bubbles and the boy's eyes were just locked on one another, until the dark blue-eyed boy offered his hand to her. She hesitated for a moment. She knew not to trust strangers, but this one was nice... And hot.

She took it. Her small hand perfectly fit into his larger one. In this case, she felt electricity shoot through her veins.

Once she got up, she started apologizing again. "Again, I'm really sorry..." she said.

The boy gave her a sided grin. "Ah, it's fine. I've been through tougher than that." he said with a chuckle.

Bubbles giggled. "Yes well..." she said shyly. She looked into her basket. The sketchbook was missing.

She looked on the floor to see if she hadn't picked it up. She saw the boy holding it.

"Here." he said, placing it into her basket.

"Thanks." she said.

The two were silent for a moment. Bubbles was rubbing her arm shyly, while the boy rubbed the back of his neck.

She noticed he was holding a sketchbook, and also a pack of special coloured fine liners.

He finally spoke. "I'm Boomer." he said.

Bubbles looked up. "Oh, hi Boomer..." she said. "I'm Bubbles."

Boomer smiled at her again, before turning away. "Well, I gotta get going." he said, clutching his things.

Bubbles nodded. "Y-yeah. Me too."

Instead of going the opposite way of Boomer's she began to follow him to the cashier.

He noticed she was behind him and smiled. "You're done shopping?" he asked. Bubbles gave a nod without a word.

When Boomer was paying, she heard a sigh. She looked at him and the cashier, who were talking. She listened on, not meaning to.

"Oh well... I wont buy the sketchbook then, since I didn't bring the right amount of money..." she heard him say to the cashier.

He sounded so sad. He couldn't afford the sketchbook?

Before Boomer could walk off and leave, she said to the cashier, "I'll pay for him, sir." she said, starting to hand the cashier her things.

She saw Boomer turn to her surprisingly. She just smiled at him, starting to pay for her own stuff and the sketchbook.

He argued with her. "Bubbles, no. It's fine, I don't need it-" he started, only to be interrupted by Bubbles.

"Too late! I bought it!" she said, giving him the sketchbook with a happy and toothy smile.

He face was full in shock. "Bubbles... why? W-we only just met... And... You did this for me?" he asked. He sounded like he wasn't used to this at all. Which surprised Bubbles.

She shrugged. "I know you want it. Keep it. I bought my own anyways. And you were nice to me, helping me get back up and all..." she said, blushing at the last part.

Boomer was silent for a moment.

"...Thanks." he said.

Bubbles giggled. "No problem! It's no big deal."

Boomer looked at her straight. "No. I mean it. Thank you."

Bubbles smiled. He sounded very sincere.

He spoke again. "No one has _ever_ done that to me before. Not even my brothers." he started.

"To be honest, I wasn't supposed to buy anything. But I love art, so I just decided to, and-" he stopped.

Bubbles gave him a worried look before he waved his hand. "Never mind. It's not a big deal." he said.

Bubbles smiled again. It felt good to do something for someone who was kind.

"Well, I have to meet my up with my sisters." she said.

Boomer nodded. "Okay. I have to meet with my brothers as well."

The two were silent, and Bubbles slightly blushed. It disappointed her that she'd had to leave Boomer.

Before he walked away, Bubbles couldn't help but ask. "Do you wanna have some ice cream?"

Boomer turned to her questioningly. "You want... To buy _me _ice cream?" he asked. This boy was not used to these things. Of course she wanted to! Maybe they could spend a little time together...

Bubbles blushed more. "I-if you want to. I mean, you probably don't..." she trailed off.

Another silence. Boomer looked at her with a smile. "Sure, I could go for a nice treat." he said.

Bubbles beamed. "Great! Let's go!" she said.

The two walked to a near by ice cream shop, and spent some time getting to know one another. Meanwhile, Boomer thought.

_"Lay low, Boomer. Don't get into trusting anyone at this stage."_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything accept the story. :)

* * *

><p>Buttercup walked away from her sisters, almost stomping. She hated how Bubbles would always try to get her to like more 'girly' things. She didn't know why she had to.<p>

The raven black-haired girl just shrugged the thought off. She knew she couldn't stay mad at Bubbles. She was way too nice.

She sighed, turning a left of the wide hallway. The floor was shiny, and people was rushing themselves, probably seeing if there was a sale at some store.

Buttercup kept on walking, minding her own business. She rubbed her right arm when someone pushed past her with force. She wanted to shout at them, but she knew the better of it.

Soon another man bumped past her. Then another. Then a plump lady who held what seemed like ten shopping bags.

Buttercup started to get ticked off by these rushing people. Sooner or later she might not be able to hold her negative and cursive thoughts in her head. She hadn't even made it to the video games shop, and about four people had bumped her!

She let out an annoyed sigh, not to anyone special.

Finally, she reached the store. She was lucky enough to be able to dodge any others who would go past her.

She mentally smacked her face when she looked at the title of the store.

_"Arcade?"_

To her, personally, she hated the name. _"Seriously, who'd name an electronic store, 'Arcade'?"_

Though she had been to the store multiple times, she still was really annoyed by the name.

She shook her head with disappointment and entered.

Buttercup turned her head one side to another, looking inside the store. Music was playing out of a beat box, the rhythm making Buttercup bop her head up and down. Movies, video games, controllers, CDs, DVDs, headphones, laptops... You name it, 'Arcade' probably has it.

Buttercup saw the type of laptop she bought a month ago sitting on a shelf. It was black, but she covered her own with a rad lime green laptop case. She smiled. The laptop had worked out well.

She walked away from the spot, and walked over to another.

She found some headphones. She definitely needed some. And these ones had her favorite colour on it. It was like her laptop case; black, but it was outlined in lime green.

She held the headphone box in her hands, and kept looking around.

Buttercup came across the movie section. She smiled as she turned her head, looking at the new movies they had gotten. She walked around one aisle, and picked up a movie called, 'Project 003'.

Apparently, it was about a crazy mad man scientist who was making this formula. It was his third prototype, and he wanted to try it out. But then, he accidentally spilt it all over his caring and loving wife, and chaos was spread all over town.

She liked those kind of movies. With chaos. And maybe some violence. And this movie sounded interesting.

The lime-eyed girl stuck her tongue out with disgust when she saw a movie called 'When You Smile'. It was still out in theatres, and the trailers said it was about a man and woman falling in love, and all that mushy stuff.

She shook her head, not wanting to continue the gross thoughts. She walked around more, then left for the video games.

Arcade had a ton on video games. From ones that had princesses in it, to ones with disgusting looking monsters. Buttercup gagged at the princess ones.

_"How could they sell that here?"_ she asked herself.

She scanned the seemingly endless rows of video games, and finally she picked out two new games she had been wanting to play.

Smiling at what she had wanted to pay, she began to walk to the cashier, her hands full. Maybe she should've gotten a basket...

Just then, a somewhat raspy, low, and calm voice spoke to her. Well, at least she thought it was meant for her.

"Hey, need some help there?" it said.

She turned around, seeing to where he voice had come from. At first she wanted to ignore it, but she thought against it.

There stood a guy about her own age. He was tall, his hair jet black like hers. It was spiked up in a cool way Buttercup _really _liked for some odd reason. His eyes were a stunning forest green. If you looked at them, it was like you wouldn't be able to take your eyes off. He wore a matching coloured sweater, with a black top underneath, his muscles showing a little through his shirt.

She didn't want to admit it, but he was attractive.

Looking away from his muscles, she replied. "No. I've got it." she said, trying to sound polite. She used a hint of girly in her voice. She did not wanting to prove she needed help.

The forest eyed boy ignored her comment and walked up to her. "C'mon. I know you can't carry all that, babe." he said with a smirk.

He was right. She couldn't carry _all _of it. She saw him hold up a basket for her. Without waiting, she dumped her things in there, then snatched the basket away from the jet black-haired boy.

"Whatever. And _don't _call me 'babe'." she said harshly, her voice almost sounding girly. Almost.

The boy chuckled. "Never heard that before. Usually chicks like you would _like_ me to call them 'babe'." he said.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe you don't want to waste your time talking to me, whoever you are." she said. _"__Creep." _Buttercup thought.

The boy smirked and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "The name's Butch." he said. "And I'd actually _love _to waste my time talking to you." he said in a flirty way.

Buttercup sighed and rolled her eyes again, then fell in line. Only to find Butch beside her, which she found kinda creepy.

_"What the heck. This guy is such a stalker." _she thought to herself. _"What are with guys like him? Darn it... Though he is- Wait Buttercup, what are you saying?!"_

She ignored him, until he spoke again. "Hey, I told you my name. How about yours?" he asked, actually sounding curious.

Buttercup was clearly annoyed by this guy. It felt like he was one of those annoying interviewers or something.

She wanted to rub her head, because she was starting to have a headache with this creep.

"Buttercup. There, you happy?" she said with annoyance. Her voice was harsh and bossy.

Butch smiled at her, forest green eyes looking into her lime green ones. "Yes, very happy." he said, nodding. "Thank you very much, Buttercup."

Buttercup just stayed quiet and didn't speak to him while she was paying. She had ended up in front of the line.

The cashier, who was a girl about Buttercup's age, looked at her and then Butch, while she scanned Buttercup's things.

After she placed the last item in a bag, which was one of the video games, she took the receipt.

Surprisingly, the blonde spoke. "Are you two, like, together?" she asked, in an obvious girly voice.

_"Ugh. Of course not, you weirdo." _she thought.

Buttercup saw her bat her eyelashes at Butch, and the raven-haired girl rolled her eyes again, which seemed like the a hundredth time.

"No." she said, snatching the receipt in the blonde girl's pink sparkled nails. She had not passed it to Buttercup yet.

The cashier looked shocked at how rudely Buttercup had taken away the receipt from her, but then, she smiled. "Okay then, he can chill with, like, _me_." she said, exaggerating on 'me'. _"Ew. Good luck with that."_ Buttercup thought to herself, wanting to gag.

Buttercup took her bag and walked away carelessly, not bothering to see if Butch stayed there.

And for her worst luck, he hadn't.

She sat on a mall bench, and noticed him walking over.

She sighed. "So you didn't decide to stay with Little Miss. Pink Nails?" she asked sadly, almost pouting.

Butch laughed. "What? Are you mad? She's not worth it." he said. "I'd rather hang with you."

Buttercup froze and sighed again, this time, with more annoyance.

"Dude. I don't even know you." she said, not caring if he was hurt or not. "Just run off and do whatever us teenagers do."

"Like hang with teenage girls?"

Buttercup smacked her face.

"No. Cant you take a hint? I want to be. ALONE." she said, getting her bag and standing up. She walked away.

Butch, of course, followed her. "Nah. Nobody wants to be alone. And you cant be alone in a mall." he said, catching up at her pace.

Buttercup let out a loud 'ugh', tired of his useless comebacks.

Butch could only smirk. "You know, you're _cute_ when you're frustrated."

That made Buttercup stop walking. Her face was red, maybe even redder than Blossom's bow. No. She cant how him any signs of weakness.

She hoped Butch didn't notice her blush, and to top that off, she started walking again.

Butch laughed. His laugh was nice. It was like a normal boy's laugh, but not.

At the sound of his laughing, Buttercup's lime green eyes darted at Butch, who froze at her fearsome, piercing, but beautiful, eyes.

She scoffed with disgust, then turned and walked again. "You're annoying." was all she could say. "Creep."

She could feel Butch smirk again. "Whatever you say, Butterbabe." he said.

Buttercup let another 'ugh' escape her lips. She spotted another nearby mall bench, and sat down. Butch sat down too.

She took out her phone. A lime green case with an abstract design was covering the phone.

She was going to check what was up with Blossom.

Not forgetting Butch was watching her, she texted Blossom.

_"Hey Bloss, r u done shopping?"_

She shut her phone off and placed it in her bag, where it was before.

She then looked over at Butch, who was smiling.

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you look so happy?" she asked. She pushed her bangs to the side, giving Butch a bored look.

Butch smiled. "You're just cute when you text." he said. His eyes seemed to shine brighter in the light, giving his face a more... Hotter look.

Buttercup groaned, though she blushed a little. "Ugh. So. Annoying." she said, using periods. She looked up, only to hear Butch chuckling. His smile was pretty charming.

Another annoyed sigh escaped her un-glossed lips, before letting out another groan. Though without him noticing, a smile spread upon the lime-eyed girls face.

* * *

><p>Blossom hurried along to get to the book store, walking away from her sunshine blonde haired sister.<p>

She entered the small shop, which actually looked bigger on the inside. Rows and rows of shelves were lined up equally along the walls and in the center of the shop. Chapters had loads of books. She'd go there whenever she felt like reading something new.

She stuck out her arm and walked down an aisle, letting her fingers slide along the side of the books. For some reason, she liked the feel of books. She had no idea why.

Blossom paused and looked at a certain book. It was one she hadn't seen before.

She picked it up, placing her fingers on the smooth cover of the book.

It was titled: Worst Mistake.

The pink-eyed girl pushed a strand of her red hair away, turning the book over to see the summary.

* * *

><p><em>Seventeen year old Jacquie Roberts couldn't stand the fact that her sister was missing. They searched high and low, east and west. They had not found the fifteen year old sister of Jacquie.<em>

_She was sad for a while now. Sabrina's things stayed in her room. Her pictures, portraits, stuffed animals. They all reminded Jacquie of her._

_She heard a scream. There. Maybe it was Sabrina._

_Jacquie rushed out the door, only to find it was a boy._

_Holding young Sabrina in his arms._

_Sabrina's head was safe in the young boy's hand. She looked asleep. But maybe she wasn't._

_Jacquie was mad, but held in her anger. She didn't know for sure if the man had killed her. She didn't see up close._

_Approaching the young man was horrifying._

_And then, the worst mistake of her life was made._

* * *

><p>Blossom sighed with a satisfied smile, holding the book in her arms. It sounded interesting. Maybe she'd give it a try.<p>

She picked up a few more books, until she was finally finished. Now she held four books.

She didn't want to leave Chapters so early. Maybe before she paid, she'd read for a while.

She headed over to a small couch to sit in. She relaxed as it let her in. Blossom opened up 'Worst Mistake'. She was excited to read the book.

She shuffled her body into the couch, which got warmer. Blossom opened up the book and began to read.

* * *

><p>Blossom yawned as she finished the fourth chapter. She looked up, blinking. She was starting to get sleepy. She tugged at her bag, and took her phone out. It was cased with a beautiful pink case, with roses crawling up it.<p>

She clicked on the button, which was in the center of the bottom of her phone. It was already 2:30.

Her rosy eyes widened. Then she noticed she had gotten a text from someone. She opened up her messages. It was from Buttercup.

_"Hey Bloss, r u done shopping?" _The text read, Buttercup's own tomboyish voice ringing in her head.

The orangey-red haired girl yawned again, before answering to the text. She noticed it was sent around 1:15.

_"I'm going to pay right now. Sorry for not replying in a long time." _she texted back.

She remembered Bubbles. Maybe she was already done shopping and waiting for her to text.

This time she texted Bubbles. _Where are you? I'm done shopping."_

Blossom closed her phone and stashed it back into her light pink purse.

She got up and headed toward the cashier. He was wearing some t-shirt which didn't look appealing enough to her. He looked to be around his thirties.

He gave her a kind smile, and she returned one. His hair was brown, but specks of white hairs were starting to show.

She handed him her four books. He smiled at her again. "Four books? Big reader, eh?" he asked.

Blossom nodded. The man placed her books nicely in a plastic bag. She passed him her cash, and he held the plastic bag in front of her.

"Yes, sir." she said, taking the plastic bag he had handed her.

He chuckled. "Thanks for coming by. Come again!" he said in a low voice, waving as she walked away. Blossom waved back, taking her way out of Chapters.

She sighed as she sat on one of the mall benches. Somebody was sitting at the back of her on the other bench.

She checked her phone again. Another text.

_"K. Meet you at the ice cream parlor? That's where Bubbles is at."_

It was from Buttercup. The ice cream parlor was a good place to meet.

_"Sure. I'll meet you there." _she texted back.

The floral shorted girl was about to stand and leave for the ice cream parlor, until the guy sitting behind her on the other bench spoke. He seemed to be speaking to her, since no one else was as close by.

"Ice cream parlor, hm?" he said aloud to Blossom.

Surprised, Blossom stayed seated and turned around to look at the boy.

At first sight, she couldn't lay an eye off him. He looked about her age, seventeen. His hair was red, a lot like her own. It was long, up to his mid-back. It was messy. His eyes were a bloody crimson red, and his smirk topped his face off.

He wore a red checkered shirt. The sleeves of it were right above his elbows. He wore jeans, which were slightly but not badly ripped. A red cap was placed onto his head backwards, his messy red hair peeking out of the hole of the hat.

Blossom blushed at his sight. She had never met any guy who looked like him. Not bad looking. More like _hot_. But that was only her opinion.

He chuckled when he saw her blush. That only made Blossom get mad at herself.

_"Dang it! Why does he have to be so good looking?" _she asked herself. She quickly shook her head and tried to wave the thought off, but it stuck to her brain. "_What are you talking about? You didn't even talk to him yet, and you are thinking about that, Blossom?"_

She giggled nervously, which seemed to be a fail of a giggle. "Y-yeah." she started. "You saw the text?"

The boy nodded, still smirking. "Yeah. Maybe I could tag along with you." he said.

Blossom's blush faded away and she looked at him with confused, pink eyes. "Excuse me?" she asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

He nodded again. "You heard me. I know you did. Maybe I could go there with you." he said.

"And why would you want to do that?" she asked, crossing her arms.

The boy shifted in his spot, and looked at her again. "Because you're cute." he said. "Haven't hung out with cute girls in a while now."

Blossom couldn't speak. Did he just call her cute? No. No it couldn't be.

She was always called cute back in school. She hated how guys would call her cute, or maybe even hot. She hated it. But when she heard this particular boy say it, she did not get mad. And she hardly knew him.

She blushed lightly. The boy didn't seem to notice. Instead of an answer, Blossom pushed her red hair back and stood up. She started walking in the direction of where the ice cream parlor would be, ignoring the boy.

But he had followed her. He caught up to her pace, mimicking her footsteps.

He frowned at her when she looked over at him. "I gave you a true compliment, and you walk away?" he asked with a sigh. "Now that is rude."

Blossom stopped and sighed. He was right; he had only complimented her and she just walked away without a word.

She looked over at him with the corner of her eye. "Sorry." she mumbled. "I didn't mean to walk away rudely when you only said something nice. Please accept my apology." Blossom said calmly. She wasn't the type of girl who would do such a rude thing.

The boy only smiled at her. "That's okay. I bet a lot of nerds do that." he joked.

Blossom glared at him while starting to walk. "Hey! We are not like that." she protested. She had just realized what she had just said. "I am not a nerd."

He laughed. "Whatever." he said casually.

They were silent as they kept walking. Blossom knew where she was going, but this boy probably didn't. She knew they were halfway to the ice cream parlor.

Just then, she realized she didn't know the boy's name.

Feeling rude and uncomfortable, the red headed girl tugged at her pink blouse. "I'm sorry. I didn't ask for your name." she mumbled quietly.

He looked at her with a charming smile. "I'm Brick." he sad coolly.

She surprisingly smiled back. "Hi, Brick. I'm Blossom." she said.

Brick suck his hand out for a shake. "Nice to meet you, Blossom." he said.

At first, Blossom hesitated to take his hand. But she shook it anyways without harm. "You too." she said softly.

* * *

><p>After the two talked for a bit while walking, they ended up by the parlor. Blossom searched for Bubbles.<p>

And sure enough, she was there, her tongue licking a bubble-gum ice cream cone. She wasn't alone.

There sitting with her, was a blonde boy, again, about her age. He seemed as tall as Brick. His eyes were a darker blue than Bubbles', and his hair was swiped to both his sides.

Blossom looked at her sister and walked over. Bubbles noticed and waved to her with kindness. It was the thing she did everyday.

"Hiya Bloss!" she said, licking her cone again. "Wanna get some ice cream?"

Blossom nodded. "Yes, I will, but..." she started. She gestured to the blue eyed boy beside her.

Bubbles smiled with joy this time. "This is Boomer. I met him at the arts and crafts store. And Boomer, that's Blossom, my sister." she said.

Boomer simply waved as he licked his own bubble-gum ice cream. "Hello, Blossom." he said. He seemed to see Brick behind her.

"Oh. I see you've met Brick." he said, waving to the red caped boy.

Blossom turned to look at Brick, who just smirked at her again. She turned back to Boomer.

"...You know him?" she asked, which seemed to be a bit rude because Brick had flinched.

Boomer nodded, giving Blossom a kind smile. "Yeah. He's my brother."

Blossom looked surprised but shrugged it off. "Okay." she said.

Brick laughed and then walked over, passing Blossom, and sat in a seat beside Boomer. Blossom decided to follow and sat beside her baby blue-eyed sister, who smiled.

"Where's Butch?" Brick asked.

Butch? Wait...

"You've got two brothers?" Bubbles suddenly asked Boomer.

Boomer nodded. "Mmhm. Brick, and-"

"The amazing and most handsome, Butch!" a new voice exclaimed.

Blossom turned to see a guy with hair like Buttercup's, and jade green eyes. He walked up beside us.

Blossom saw Buttercup smacking her face, seeming embarrassed.

Wait, Buttercup was with Butch?

"Aw man, Butch. That is just. NO." she said, walking over. She gave Blossom a 'help me' look.

Blossom only giggled quietly.

Bubbles gave everyone a questioned look. "Cool! We've now all met!" she said.

Her blonde sister looked at Butch and Brick. "Hello! I'm Bubbles!" she said with her usually, kind voice.

Brick nodded and her and Butch smiled.

Bubbles now gestured to Blossom and Buttercup. "And my sisters, Blossom and Buttercup!"

Buttercup groaned. "Dang. This is too embarrassing." she mumbled. Blossom could tell she was blushing. Was it because of Butch? Blossom, unfortunately for Buttercup, heard her. She looked at her, with a glare.

"Buttercup! Don't be rude!" she whispered, hoping the boys wouldn't hear.

Buttercup only scoffed and dropped her mouth. "Oh, so you like them?" The comeback made Blossom blush.

"N-no!" she said. "I bet you like them too." she said again, about to hit her sister. But a finger was held up to her face.

"Nuh-uh, Blossom. It's not nice to hit people." she said. Blossom knew she had tried to imitate her own voice.

"I do _NOT_ sound like that." she said, crossing her arms. She focused her attention onto the other conversation Bubbles and the boys were having.

They day went by, not being noticed. The group had talked and got to know each other. It was already 4:30, and the girls should be heading back.

Blossom looked over at her watch. Her eyes went wide. "4:30!?" she asked to no one special. She stood up quickly. "Come on, girls. We need to get back." she said to her sisters, who were busy talking.

They both looked up. Buttercup whispered 'yes' to herself, while Bubbles sighed with an 'aw'.

"I was having fun." Bubbles said, looking over at Boomer, almost pouting.

Blossom nodded. "I know. But we need to get back." she said, looking at her watch again.

Butch walked over to Buttercup. "Aw. I'll miss you." he said with a grin as he pulled her in for a hug. She only responded with a growl.

"Butch! Your perverted soul, GET OFF ME!" she roared.

Butch shook his head, grinning wider. "Nope." he said, now snuggling her.

Blossom's raven-haired sister let out a groan and struggled from the boy's grasp.

Blossom sighed. She didn't want to keep Nick waiting. "Brick, tell your brother to let my sister go. We need to get going." she asked the red-caped boy. She blushed when she looked into his volcano eyes.

He, luckily, cooperated. He nodded. He turned to Butch. "Butch, just let her go. Jeez. Didn't you hear Blossom, they have to go." he said sternly.

Butch sighed, then let Buttercup go. She yanked her arm away from him, rubbing it.

"Dang it, cant a guy let a girl be?" Blossom heard her mumble.

She sighed. To be honest, she was going to miss Brick as well. The red-head turned to Brick. "...Thanks." she said quietly.

The boy laughed. "What do you mean? I should be thanking you!"

Blossom looked up at him, pink eyes confused. "What?" she asked.

Brick only laughed again. "I had fun today. I never do. But you brightened my day." He sounded like he was trying to be poetic.

She blushed. No one has ever said anything to her like that before.

She nodded in response. "No problem... I guess."

She turned to leave with her waving sisters. She too, waved to Brick.

She even mouthed 'Goodbye'.


End file.
